Non-volatile memory systems, such as flash memory, have been widely adopted for use in consumer products. Flash memory may be found in different forms, for example in the form of a portable memory card that can be carried between host devices or as a solid state disk (SSD) embedded in a host device. Time and temperature may hinder data retention (DR) in a memory device. Increased time and/or temperature may cause a device to wear more quickly and/or lose data (i.e. data retention loss). Devices that are placed in long term storage or slumber may not effectively estimate the amount of elapsed time in the power absent or reduced power states. It may be beneficial for the long term health of the memory device to know the elapsed time and/or temperature that the memory device is exposed to.